


Power Play

by dustandroses



Series: Alvarez Gets Blindsided [4]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Power Play, Rare Pairing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvarez thinks this time, things will be different.</p><p>Part Four of Alvarez Gets Blindsided</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.

  
As Keller grabbed him and pulled him into the supply closet, Alvarez tried to strengthen his resolve. He'd had enough. There was no fuckin' way he was gonna let Keller put him through this again. No fuckin' way. Alvarez felt the sudden surge of adrenaline as Keller shoved him against the door and he pushed back. Hard. Keller stumbled backwards a few steps. The look on Keller's face was frightening but there was no way he could stop now. If he did he was dead, and he knew it.

Instincts trained on the street, Alvarez was holding the shank between them before he even realized it. Before it even reminded him this was why he's been carrying it for four days now. "You just stay the fuck away from me, man. I don't want to kill you, but I will if you make me."

Keller stayed where he was, his hands out to his sides, empty, to show he's no threat. "Alvarez," he said slowly, his voice husky and low. "Is that for me? I didn't know you cared." He had that grin going - what the fuck? - Alvarez had a shank in his face, and he was grinning like a maniac. Well there it was, wasn't it? He _is_ a fuckin' maniac. That thought sent a chill up his spine as Keller took a half-step forward, testing.

"Stay where you are, dammit. I mean it." He fumbled with the door knob behind him, "Now I'm leaving this room, and you're going to let me go. And you're never going to touch me again."

"Oh I don't think so. You're not going anywhere." Keller said it so matter-of-factly that suddenly Alvarez was no longer sure of himself. That crazy grin was gone, but the look in his eyes was certain and so dangerous that Alvarez instinctively pushed himself back against the door in an effort to get further away from him.

"What the fuck are you thinkin' man? I'm the one with the blade, here. You think I won't cut you?"

"You won't cut me, Alvarez. You've been waiting for me. And I want you to stay."

"You're fuckin' loco, man. Yeah, well, you just keep fooling yourself." But he was feeling less and less of that adrenaline rush every second he continued to stand there. So why didn't he just leave?

Keller took a step forward. "You're still here, aren't you?" Alvarez frowned. It was like he'd read his mind. He felt like Keller had pulled the plug, and what was left of Alvarez' resolve was swirling slowly down the drain.

"I don't want you touchin' me no more," Alvarez said uncertainly.

"Alright. I'll just touch myself then, how's that?" That crooked grin was back and Alvarez felt warmth bottom out in his belly as he watched Keller's hand rub his crotch through his work pants. He was already hard. The outline was easy to see, pressing against the fabric, and Keller rubbed the whole length with the palm of his hand, pushing hard against the bulge. It was like he didn't even recognize the shank - or worse, Alvarez realized with a shock - like the danger of it turned him on even more.

"Mmmm, yeah," Keller moaned softly, but his eyes didn't leave Alvarez for a second. He stepped over and leaned against a shelving unit; his shoulders pressed up against the metal, his hips thrust out obscenely. One hand on his groin, the other running underneath his shirt to finger one nipple, his eyes followed Alvarez' hand as he slowly lowered the knife until it hung by his side.

His eyes on the performance before him, Alvarez shook his head, laughing nervously as he slowly put the shank in his back pocket. "You're one sick mother-fucker, Keller."

"Ah, you love it. That's why you're here, Alvarez. You want me. You want me bad." Keller's voice was soft and low and mesmerizing, and the movement of his hand on his dick was repetitious, almost hypnotizing. Alvarez felt his own groin tighten as he watched Keller's hand. His dick was so tight against the fabric of his pants that Alvarez could clearly see what Keller was doing, as he circled the head of his cock, rubbing the tip and arching into the sensation as his breath quickened.

Alvarez leaned back against the closet door watching and thinking, his own hand coming up under the edge of his short shirt to rub lightly across his abdomen, in a move so familiar and normal to him that he didn't even realize he was doing it. He knew what he needed to do. He had to keep Keller off balance. He'd started off well with the shank, but now Keller was slowly easing back into control again and he needed to press his advantage while he still had it.

He was aware of what he was doing, and part of him was angry at himself for giving in so easily, but he'd thought about this a lot in the four days since their last encounter, and he knew that Keller was right. He did want it. It wasn't something he was proud of, but there it was. Standing there watching Keller, knowing he'd already changed things - made Keller realize there were limits to what he'd take - he felt the edge of that confidence return and he knew it was time to make his next move.

His left hand slipped up, under his shirt to rub his chest and abdomen while the right hand slowly moved down to grab and squeeze his crotch, feeling his half-hard cock jump at the stimulation. Alvarez started to rub, his position unconsciously mirroring Keller's, his breath quickening and a flush spreading up his body - that warm heat in his belly expanding down into his groin and his chest tightening as he prepared himself for what came next. He was nervous, but he didn't let it show.

"Oh yeah. That's nice." Keller continued murmuring; low, hypnotic words that Alvarez could feel in the base of his spine, sending waves of pleasure through his body. "I like to watch you touch yourself, Alvarez. Does that turn you on? Do you like knowing how hard you make me?"

Alvarez moaned low in the back of his throat and bucked up into his hand, squeezing tightly for a second before going back to rubbing. He loved that feeling of squeezing almost too tightly. That sharp edge of pain that makes the pleasure all the more intense. And Keller knew it. He smirked at Alvarez and pressed hard against his own groin. "Take your shirt off." And Alvarez did it without thinking. It was on the floor by his feet before he realized what he'd done, how quickly he'd responded to Keller's demand. His pulse was racing - he had to assert himself soon, before things got completely out of his control.

He rubbed both hands over his smooth chest and abdomen, one stopping at a nipple, rubbing it with his fingers before pinching it hard. Yeah, that was good. He moaned, pulling and tugging, his breath coming faster and his face flushing. Keller straightened up and crossed over to him, leaning sideways - one arm against the wall next to the door, his chest brushing up against Alvarez' arm. He felt the warm air brush over his ear before he heard Keller's whispered words.

"Take your cock out, Alvarez. I want to watch you jerk off for me."

Alvarez spun around suddenly, his wiry strength pushing Keller into the wall, his mouth on Keller's, taking him completely by surprise. His mouth was open and Alvarez pressed in, his tongue pushing against Keller's. The kiss was fierce and passionate and Keller returned it fully, letting Alvarez take the lead but giving as good as he got. He was surprised there was so little resistance, but Alvarez took advantage of it and moved one hand to the waistband of Keller's pants, working quickly. Both of Keller's hands were on Alvarez' face, holding him in place as they kissed wildly, and then Alvarez' searching hand found his dick and Keller moaned loudly into their joined mouths.

Keller's head fell back against the wall, Alvarez breathing heavily against his neck as he jerked Keller's cock hard, holding it tight in his fist. He'd never held another man's cock before, and a surge of excitement pushed his own dick more urgently against his pants. This was good, it was easier than he thought, and much more arousing than he'd ever imagined.

He pulled on Keller's dick, then ran his thumb around the head, like he'd seen Keller do last time. Keller pushed up into his hand, and he smiled to himself. This was definitely more like it. It seemed Keller enjoyed it when he took control. He pulled back from Keller's body, so he could see what he was doing - watch Keller's face. When Alvarez saw his look he couldn't help but grin. Keller's face was flushed, his eyes half shut, his breathing fast and heavy, one hand under his own shirt, pulling on a nipple - twisting it in his fingers.

When Keller started talking again, it took Alvarez by surprise. He'd been watching his hand, and the way Keller's dick slid through it, slick with sweat and precome. His own dick hurt it was so hard, and he reached down, pressing and rubbing on his hard-on as he watched Keller. "Does that turn you on Alvarez? You get off on touching me?" Keller gasped and thrust up into his hand. "Yeah, that's it. Do it like that. Good. Just like that. You like watching my cock in your hand? Take out your cock, Alvarez. I want to watch you jerk us both off at the same time."

Alvarez was flying on a heady mixture of lust and power - the power to make Keller so hard, to turn him on so badly that he couldn't talk without gasping and moaning. It was like a drug. It made him light-headed, made him take chances. Made him say things he'd never say if he weren't so high. "You like to watch, don't you?" he said softly, his eyes coming up to meet Keller's. "You watch all the time. I see you watch Beecher -" He stopped talking, shocked at the transformation. Keller's eyes changed in an instant: one second they were dark with lust - the next, they were ice-cold and filled with fury.

Alvarez didn't see the hand that struck him, but he felt its effect. He was on the floor, his face stinging from the backhand, his ears ringing. He shook his head to clear it as he tried to sit up, but Keller was already on top of him, grabbing his arm, pulling him to his knees and dragging him back to where Keller leaned against the door. He let go of Alvarez' arm, and slid down to crouch in front of him, his eyes even with Alvarez. It should have been funny to see Keller crouching in front of him, his hard dick still poking out from his pants, pointing at Alvarez' chin. But there was nothing funny about this.

Keller's cold eyes bore into him, and as his head cleared, he realized the danger he was in. This was a psycho that could break your bones without thinking twice, then go eat lunch and talk about the football scores. He'd seen eyes like these before; they were the kind you came across on the FBI's most wanted posters. Alvarez felt a ball of cold fear burst in his chest as he became aware of Keller's arm reaching around him to take the shank out of his back pocket. But he didn't even think of moving, his eyes caught by Keller's, like a deer caught in the headlights. He'd never even seen a deer except on tv, but he knew what that saying meant now.

Keller threw the shank at the back wall of the storage closet, without looking away from Alvarez' face. He heard it hit the wall and then rattle in the metal sink, and Alvarez knew he should be relieved, but the tight knot in his chest didn't loosen, those ice-cold eyes wouldn't let it. Keller spoke very softly, but Alvarez heard every word, felt them as they dropped, heavy into the heat in his belly. "Don't you ever mention his name to me again. _Comprende_?"

Him. Keller hadn't said his name, but Alvarez knew without doubt who he was speaking of. He breathed out hard, and took in a deep, shaky breath - realizing only then that he'd been holding his last one since before Keller had spoken. "Yeah. I got it."

Keller nodded, and stood up, his hard dick suddenly in Alvarez' face. He leaned back, surprised, but Keller grabbed his head to hold him still and said in that same cold voice: "Now suck my cock."

Alvarez tried to pull away, not sure he could do that. Not sure he could put another man's dick in his mouth. He was dazed by the rapidity of the change in Keller, and he knew he'd lost all the advantage he'd had. He wondered if he'd ever really had it. Had Keller just been toying with him, before he moved in for the kill? Keller ran his thumb down the scar that followed Alvarez' jaw line, and Alvarez risked a glance up to Keller's face. That coldness was still there in Keller's eyes, but it was hazed over with lust, like mist over an icy river, and Alvarez felt his dick swell as he saw the power there and knew that no matter what he did, Keller held the control.

He felt the challenge in Keller's gaze, realizing Keller didn't think he could, or would, do this. So he opened his mouth and took Keller in, sucking on the head. The taste was odd; a little salty. Like sweat with a metallic aftertaste. He realized with a shock that aftertaste was precome. It turned his stomach, a little, when he thought about that. Wet with his saliva, Keller's cock slid easily over his tongue, and Alvarez decided that was pretty weird, too. But it was turning him on, just a bit, the shape of the cock filling his mouth as he lowered his head, taking in more. And when he pulled back, his teeth scrapped lightly over the underside, and it jumped in his mouth, almost like it was alive, and that was a strange thought, wasn't it? Heavy and solid, and - Jesus! His own cock pulsed in his jeans and he sucked Keller's dick, running his tongue all around the crown and heard Keller moan.

He closed his eyes, trying to remember what Maritza had done to him, what it was that had turned him on the most. Because he needed to make this good, needed to give Keller pleasure - show him that if Keller could suck a cock, he could to. Alvarez ran his tongue over the head and then tried rubbing it over the little slit on top. Keller said something and moved his hips a bit, tightening his grip on Alvarez' head; he must be doing something right. Then he took one hand and wrapped it around the base of his Keller's cock, jerking him off as he sucked hard. That was obviously good, because Keller suddenly started thrusting into his mouth as he moaned softly.

Keller pushed more of his dick into his mouth and Alvarez lost his balance. He grabbed onto Keller's hips, trying to hold on, but his thrusts began hitting the back of Alvarez' throat and he started to gag. He let go of one hip, putting that hand back around the base of Keller's cock which helped, so he went back to sucking on the head, using his other hand to hold himself steady. Alvarez rubbed his tongue on the underside of his cock and Keller began grunting with each thrust into his mouth. Alvarez felt a thrill run through him as he realized he was making Keller loose control. And there was a kind of power in that, wasn't there?

There was no warning as Alvarez' mouth was suddenly filled with hot come. It spurted into his mouth, and Alvarez coughed, gagging and pulled away as Keller let go. He leaned back on his heels, choking on Keller's come. He heard Keller tell him to swallow it, and he tried, but some of it dripped down the side of his chin as he gasped for breath. He wiped it away with the back of his hand, but Keller scowled at him, so Alvarez looked him in the eyes and licked the warm come off his hand. His stomach was churning, as he leaned back supporting himself on one arm looking defiantly up at Keller, but he refused to back down now. Keller smiled as he tucked himself back in his pants and said, "Good boy."

Alvarez hated to be called a boy and his eyes narrowed, but Keller wasn't looking at his face anymore; his eyes were fastened on the swollen cock tenting the fabric of Alvarez' pants. He took a step forward, one foot between Alvarez' spread knees and grinned down at him, lifting his booted foot and nudging the underside of his balls with the toe. Alvarez caught his breath with a gasp. The sweat on his bare chest glistened as his nipples tightened. He moaned as Keller put pressure on his still hard cock, and slowly rocked his foot over the length of his hard-on.

Alvarez bucked up into the pressure, suddenly wild with need and the realization of what was about to happen. His breath came faster; his eyes closing, he thrust up into that boot as Keller increased the pressure on his aching cock. It felt so weird, that hard, solid pressure. It reminded him of pushing his morning hard-on up tight against the porcelain sink as he gazed into the mirror. Only the sink didn't push back.

"Look at me." Alvarez opened his eyes, and focused on Keller's face as he watched Alvarez closely. He felt the tingle start in his balls and thrust harder and faster, making Keller lose his balance for just a second. As Keller put his hand up to steady himself against the wall behind him, Alvarez grabbed Keller's boot, holding it tight - just where he needed it. His boot rocked down hard on his groin as Keller counter-balanced, and Alvarez came violently, his whole body jerking upwards as he cried out with his orgasm. He collapsed hard, his eyes closed, fighting against the spinning in his head as he gasped for air.

When he opened his eyes again, Keller was standing by the door, his hand on the knob. He raked his eyes over Alvarez' body as he knelt there, slumped over, dazed and half-naked, come staining his pants and a dusty boot print over his crotch. He bent over, picked up Alvarez' shirt and threw it at him; Keller's icy eyes boring into his. "Clean up before you leave." And he was gone.

Alvarez took a deep, shuddering breath, got up and grabbed his shank out of the sink, cursing his shaky legs. He braced himself against the edge and shoved his head under the faucet, letting the cold water flow over the back of his head, scrubbing his face with his hands. Rinsing his mouth out, he spat into the sink and reached up to the towel dispenser to dry off. There were no paper towels and he cursed again as the cold water dripped down his chest, damning the maintenance guy to several different hells. He laughed, wondering how many other "non-authorized personnel" had been in this storage closet, using up the poor guy's paper towels. He'd probably given up trying to keep it filled.

When he thought about it, Alvarez wondered why they hadn't run into anyone else trying to grab some time in this closet. It was about as private as you could get here in Oz, despite it's being just off a major hallway. They couldn't be the only ones who knew it. He shuddered as he thought about Keller's ice-cold eyes and realized no other prisoner would try to mess with that crazy bastard, so they were probably safe here as long as he was around. As he finished cleaning up as best he could, he looked around the cramped closet. He closed the door behind him, thinking maybe it was time to make plans of his own.


End file.
